Abril tiene 30 días
by Headless Angel
Summary: (Y yo voy a intentar escribir 30 mini historias) Los personajes, perteneccen a Rainbow Rowell.
1. Chapter 1 Cambio de Look

Día 1: Cambio de Look

 _Dedicado a las personas de cabello rebelde_

 **/**

 **Penny**

Ser la mejor amiga de Simon Snow te otorga una cierta invisibilidad.

Eso es porque él, aunque no lo busca de forma consiente y de hecho lo odia, siempre llama la atención. Supongo que eso es parte de la carga de ser el elegido. Estas en la mira y boca de todo el mundo. Para bien o para mal. Estar a su lado hace que no te noten.

Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. Él debe ser quien es y yo también debo ser quien soy. Además, Simon es uno de mis únicos tres amigos.

Cuando cruzo la puerta del salón, todos se giran para mirarme. Como si acabara de regresar después de estar ocho semanas perdida (Justo como Baz hace unos días)

No puedo creer que un simple alaciado de pelo haga que todos se pongan así. No es como si fuera una Penny diferente. Y además un alaciado Normal, ningún hechizo tras ello. Yo sólo acepte hacer esto, porque Agatha se veía triste Ayer fui a su cuarto y tuvimos una especie de noche de chicas. La verdad es que fue divertido, y ella al menos se ve más tranquila ahora.

Puedo escuchar a todos susurrando sobre mi peinado de hoy. Mi cabello cae lacio y pesado además se nota aún más su color purpura. No dicen cosas malas, sólo unos cuantos halagos en realidad, pero es raro tener tantos ojos sobre mí. Incluso Baz se ha quedado mudo.

Por pura costumbre, muevo la cabeza para apartarme el pelo que suele caer por mi frente. Me siento junto a Simon. Él me mira como todos los días. Puede que no le importe mucho el cambio o que simplemente no se dé cuenta. Con él no se sabe.

—Buenos días Penny.

Me habla como todos los días y eso me alivia un poco. No puedo evitar sonreírle antes de contestar.

—Buenos días, Si.

Él sólo me devuelve la sonrisa.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Puedo probarlo?

Día 2: ¿Puedo probarlo?

 _Dedicado a aquellos que no saben fumar_ (Yo no sé, pero usar un inhalador es muy parecido)

Y como típica mexicana, estoy subiendo esto a última hora

/

Baz estaba rodeado de personas que alguna vez conoció. Y ahora le parecían extraños.

Estaba en una fiesta que sus ex compañeros de preparatoria habían organizado, algo así como un reencuentro. Tampoco había pasado mucho tiempo. Unos meses quizá desde la última vez que los había visto. Ni siquiera se veían distintos, sólo algunos se habían cortado el cabello o lo habían pintado. Pero eso era lo de menos.

Baz no era muy sociable y siempre había sido un poco snob, pero ahora todos ellos… la verdad es que simplemente se sentía incómodo. Ya no era parte de este grupo, tampoco era parte de si grupo en la Universidad. Pertenecía a la nada.

Él era capaz de ser independiente y podía valerse de si mismo. Pero rodeado de ese olor como a alcohol adulterado y el humo gris proveniente de los cigarrillos baratos y perfumados sentía su depresión incipiente crecer.

Todos ellos parecían haber triunfado en la vida, aunque tuviesen no más de 20 años, mientras él se las arreglaba para sobrellevar todo.

En busca de aire libre salió a una parte del jardín. Necesitaba alejarse de todo ese ambiente. Se dejó caer al pasto y en silencio encendió su propio cigarro. Jamás le había gustado fumar en espacios cerrados, además para el fumar era un placer, un lujo que se reservaba para cuando de verdad le apetecía.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del humo en sus pulmones. No quería pensar demasiado en la mierda que era su vida ahora y se concentró tanto en ello que sólo notó al muchacho sentado a su lado cuando este habló.

— ¿Puedo probarlo?, Me refiero al cigarro, nunca me he fumado uno.

Snow estaba frente a él, siendo el mismo de siempre. Ni siquiera lo había visto en la fiesta antes. Ver tan de la nada al muchacho del cual había estado de enamorado desde hacía siete años le sorprendió bastante, pero supo disimular como siempre hacía con él.

—Con gusto, pero te hará toser a morir ¿O no, pequeño Sandy Dee? — Y exhaló un poco hacia el otro muchacho — Creo que esto es demasiado para ti.

—No soy un santurrón, Baz —Rodó sus bonitos ojos azules — Además, si pude estar allá adentro, esto no me matará.

Baz le sonrió con superioridad y le dio una última calada antes de pasárselo al otro chico. Simon simplemente imitó los movimientos del primero, y si le causó algún malestar, no lo demostró. Casi pareció natural, al menos a ojos de Baz, la forma en la que Snow se veía entre el humo. Le regresó el cigarro a su dueño, aun con los ojos cerrados y se acercó hasta que sus hombros se tocaban.

Ninguno de los dos habló después de eso, sólo se dedicaron a fumar juntos, un poco acurrucados. Fingiendo que no notar el pequeño estremecimiento cuando sus dedos se tocaban. Allá en los tiempos de la preparatoria, ellos se llevaban más bien mal, como enemigos. En el fondo, sabían que siempre hubo algo más que eso, pero se llegó la graduación y no dijeron nada.

El cigarro ya se había consumido. Ahora la presencia del rubio era reconfortante, se sentía un poco como si algo que Baz había perdido tiempo atrás le fuera devuelto sin aviso previo. No quería volver a separarse de Simon.

— ¿Sabes, Simon? — Lo primero era romper el silencio, por más cómodo que este fuera. Le sorprendió que el muchacho lo mirara adormilado cuando giró la cabeza, —Siempre quise hacer esto.

Y poniendo las manos en el cuello de Simon, lo besó. Este sólo emitió un sonido de sorpresa, pero no se apartó, se dejó hacer y descansó las manos en los hombros de Baz. El beso duró nada y no fue más que una ligera presión, pero para ellos, que lo habían ansiado durante tantos años fue de lo más placentero.7

/

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3 Hijo del corazón (Parte 1)

Y si, le puse el título de la canción de Dumbo

Advertencias: Muerte, heridas (?

Nota 1: En inglés el apodo que Lucy le da a Simon es "RoseBud Boy" y en la traducción es "Mi cielo" pero lo cambié porque… bueno, por puro capricho.

Nota 2: Esto es un AU

Nota 3: Esta historia será por partes (Dos o tres nada más)

 _Ya que esto es algo que estoy publicando a sus espaldas, no creo que sea muy correcto, pero esto se lo dedico a mi mamá._

/

El cuervo llevaba un listón azul en la pata.

Entró volando al cuarto de enfermeras mientras Lucy Salisbury daba por terminada la guardia de la noche. La maldita guardia de navidad. Lo único que la pobre mujer quería era pasar por su hijo -Simon- a Hampshire y pasar juntos el resto del día.

Sus ojos se posaron en el ave y supo que los planes habían cambiado. Esa presencia allí le decía en clave dos cosas: habían atacado Watford -juzgando por el tipo de ave, un asunto muy grave- y habían lastimado a su bebé (Si, en junio Simon había cumplido 18 años, pero seguía siendo el pequeño sol de Lucy, lo había sido desde el momento en que supo que esperaba un hijo)

Los pequeños ojos la escrutaban de pies a cabeza, esperando. Ya no tenía tiempo de cambiarse o dormir. Se puso sobre los hombros la típica capa que completaba su uniforme de enfermera y tomó sus pertenencias y utensilios de curación. Sabía que iba a necesitarlos. Suspiró y se giró hacia el otro ser.

—Deja de mirarme así— Su voz era pausada y tranquila— Yo sé que es lo que debo hacer ahora.

Caminó hacia la salida, con el ave sobre el hombro, el uniforme blanquísimo y la capa azul marino contrastando con la nevada incipiente. Su rostro parecía imperturbable e incluso se veía más fresca. Pero por dentro se moría de angustia. Incluso cuando sabía que esto iba a pasar desde hacía casi ocho años.

Le gustaría decir que todo empezó cuando Simon tenía once años. Que en ese punto las cosas cambiaron. Pero no era así, solo fue cuando todo se aclaró. Al menos una parte.

Dicho lo cual, la vida de Lucy Winifred Salisbury nunca había sido demasiado normal. Sus padres la amaban y le dieron todo lo que podían. Tampoco es que fuera muy difícil, eran una familia acaudalada. Al menos, material mente nunca le faltó nada. Siempre hubo algo allí, alojado en su pecho que le hacía sentir que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Cuando cumplió los 18 decidió irse, sorprendentemente con el permiso de sus padres, y estudiar para ser enfermera. Aun sentía esa ansia, pero se calmaba al atender a las personas

Ya viviendo lejos, conoció a un hombre. Fue una historia de amor como la de muchas enfermeras, esa en la cual la jovencita y el guapo paciente caen el uno por el otro. Un noviazgo sencillo, lindo y corto. Una boda tranquila. Y aunque prometía ser una de esas relaciones de ensueño, su marido –Oliver, se llamaba- Murió cuando llevaban apenas unos meses de matrimonio. Un accidente, como esos que ocurren todos los días.

Claro que a Lucy, eso le dolió. Dolió mucho. Pero al fin y al cabo, no se había quedado completamente sola. Poco antes de la tragedia, se había quedado en estado de gravidez. Fue entonces cuando lo empezó a llamar " _Mi sol_ " porque llegaba a iluminar la noche que había sido toda su vida.

Meses después, cuando supo que era un niño, le puso nombre. Simon, que era perfecto para un hombre sabio. Y Snow, porque siempre había pensado que todos merecían un segundo nombre divertido.

 _Simon Snow Salisbury._

 _Su sol. Su hijo._

/

Creo que por ahora, me superó todo (Lo que sea que "Todo" sea). Lo siento, Mañana continuaré con la historia


	4. Chapter 4: La leyenda del beso

Día 4: La leyenda del beso.

Ok... hoy realmente no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con la historia de ayer. Espero que disfruten esta mini-vaina.

Nota: Obviamente, la leyenda del callejón del beso no es mía.

 _Dedicado a mi muy noble y leal ciudad de Santa Fe, real y minas de Guanajuato. (y citando a Ibargüengoitia, la Atenas de por aquí)_

Leyendas, canciones infantiles, cuentos y demás tienen, por si mismos, un gran poder.

No hace falta ser un mago para sentirlo.

Esto es principalmente porque son un conjunto de palabras que se repiten y van de boca en boca. Están allí desde mucho tiempo atrás y lo estarán incluso cuando esta generación desaparezca.

Y aún pueden tener más poder si estan acompañadas de un ritual. Y también cuando protegen un lugar específico.

A Baz siempre le gustaron este tipo de cosas. Desde muy pequeño sufria de insomnio y con el fin de ayudarlo su madre solía contarle leyendas de todo el mundo. Después, él mismo aprendió a hacerlo.

Era un buen narrador aunque todo se quedaba sólo en su cabeza. No importaba, el mero hecho de repasar esas historias le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Hasta el maldito día en que se descubrió enamorado de Snow. Durante el mismo año en que el muchacho antes mencionado se pasaba el dia (y la noche) atrás de él.

Entonces toda la tranquilidad que pudiera sentir se fue al carajo.

Intentando huir del muchacho, que era brillante como el sol mismo, buscó consuelo en historias que eran mas trágicas que la suya propia. Historias trágicas y románticas.

Pero su mente le hizo la peor jugada posible

Los rostros de los protagonistas cambiaban por el propio y el de Snow. Entonces en su mente, en sus sueños, ambos se enamoraban, para al poco tiempo morir. Siempre de forma sangrienta.

Fue por aquella época cuando encontró -bendito Internet- una leyenda que lo cautivo.

Hablaba de una pequeña ciudad, muy lejos de allí. En la narración, los jóvenes amantes estaban separados, ya que ella era una noble y él un simple minero. Aún asi, encontraban una ingeniosa forma de encontrarse.

Una ventana de la casa de la joven daba hacia un angosto callejón, tan estrecho que era posible, asomado a la ventana, tocar con la mano la pared de enfrente. El minero compraba la otra casa y entonces podían hablar.

Sin embargo, el padre de la joven se daba cuenta y mientras ella hablaba con su enamorado, le clavava una daga en el pecho.

El muchacho entonces, sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer, sólo sujetaba la mano de la chica. Y en el momento eb que ella moría, el dejaba un beso delicado sobre su mano, ya fria.

También se decia que ahora, cuando las parejas van a ese lugar tienen por costumbre besarse en el tercer escalón de ese lugar, con el fín de tener buena suerte y bendecir su amor. A Baz también se imaginaba haciendo esto con Snow.

Cuando dentro de su cabeza eran protagonistas de esta historia, siempre cambiaban de papel. Unas veces él era la doncella y otras Snow interpretaba ese rol. Siempre el padre cruel era el Hechicero, ve tú a saber por qué.

Muchos años después, el Hechicero ya estaba enterrado, sin posibilidades de lastimarlos. Mentras que ellos, él y Snow, vivían en su extraño ''Felices por siempre'' Sólo entonces Baz logró cumplir esa fantasía.

Llevó a su niño dorado a ese callejón. Le contó la historia, ambos abrazados en el balcón. Después bajaron nuevamente y en el tercer escalón Baz abrazó con fuerza la cintura de su novio. Acercó el rostro, pero no besó al chico. Sólo lo acarició con la punta de la nariz, buscando provocarle. Supo que había triunfado cuando Simon se saparó un poco, con los entre cerrados y ofreciendo su preciosa boca.

-Bésame-Dijo en un suspiro.

Y Baz lo hizo. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

Graciar por leer


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Cliché?

Día 5: ¿Cliché?

Esto lo escribí mientras terminaba un examen de estadistica. Me disculpo si esto es feo.

 _Dedicado a... la estadística._ _Alv._

Se encontraba en la cocina a esa hora sólo porque le había dado sed. De agua, no de sangre. Algo normal. Baz no esperaba ver a su novio de pie, mirando hacia la calle por la ventana de la sala.

Como Simon le estaba dando la espalda no pudo resistir el impulso de pellizcarle la cintura, sólo por joderlo. Se acercó al chico sin hacer ruido, justo cómo el típico vampiro que acecha a su víctima.

Sin embargo, el ex-hechicero ni se inmutó. Sólo se recargó contra el pecho de Baz y se dejó envolver por los brazos de este.

-Basilton- dijo sabiendo que el uso de su nombre completo lo molestaba.- Eres un vampiro tan cliché a veces...

-A ti te gustan estas cosas. Y tu también lo eres.

-Quizás si, pero no a tu nivel. Si te saco a la luz del Sol ¿Tu piel brillará como un diamante?

Por respuesta, Baz apretó un poco más al chico, causándole cosquillas. Una leve risa brotó de él.

-Con esa si te pasaste, Snow. A diferencia de esos, yo _aún_ tengo dignidad.

-Pero no te atreves a morderme. ¿O si?

-¿Apuestas?

Simon sólo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole lugar al chico, no pudo evitar temblar mientras Baz lo apretaba un poco más y rozaba sus colmillos ligeramente sobre su cuello antes de dar el golpe final...

Gracias por leer esta mierda.


	6. Chapter 6: Oliver

Día 6: Oliver.

Hola. Estoy feliz porque recuperé mi computadora.

 _A mi amigo, el pobre Alberto que tampoco tiene un segundo nombre._

La primera vez que Baz lo llamó así, Simon ni siquiera lo miró. No es que el muchacho fuera grosero (A veces si lo era, siempre accidentalmente, por supuesto) o lo estuviera ignorando. Pero es que nunca nadie lo había llamado así. El moreno tuvo que tomarlo por los hombros y hacer que lo mirara para obtener su atención.

-Oliver - Le dijo, con un poco de impaciencia -¿Quieres ir a cenar?

SImon no pudo evitar mirarlo extrañado ¿Porqué lo llamaba así? Sin embargo decidió no pensar en eso por ahora y le dijo que si. Ya tenía demasiada hambre.

DIas después, el vampiro insistió con el nombrecito. Esta vez, mientras estaban acurrucados en el sillón.

-Te quiero, Oliver.

-Bueno, se que no te gusta llamarme por mi nombre -Dijo Simon, más intrigado que otra cosa - ¿Pero a que viene esto de cambiarmelo?

Baz se pensó seriamente la respuesta, y le contestó hablando contra su cuello.

-Todos merecen un segundo nombre, y yo te lo quiero dar. Además, tienes cara de llamarte así. Eres _mi_ Simon Oliver Snow.

¿Se podía culpar a Simon por sonrojarse?

-Tú eres _mi_ tonto.

A partir de entonces cada vez que Simon necesitaba firmar algo, escribía con la mejor letra que podía hacer: _Simon O. Snow_

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7 She hope would say more

Día 7: Leaving the note that she hoped would say more...

Me alegra que hasta ahora, al menos he podido cumplir con esto.

 _Para Ada el hada, aunque a veces eres un poco cruel._

 _/_

Simon.

Soy una gran cobarde. No tengo la fuerza suficiente como para decirte esto en la cara. Me han dicho que desde lo que pasó en la Capilla Blanca, no has estado del todo bien. Apenas has hablado, tu magia no se siente igual. Además tienes alas... y una cola. ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te las pusiste? En nada, me imagino. Es algo tan típico de ti que no pude evitar reír un poco y luego lloré. Me da un no se que todo esto. El saber que tienes a Penny y Baz me da un poco de paz . (¿Quien diría que tú y Baz terminaran siendo aliados? Aún no me lo creo.) Se nota que ambos te aprecian mucho. Sé que los tres podrán salir adelante como el equipo que siempre debieron ser.

Por mi parte, hay varias cosas que quiero decirte. Pero no se ni por donde empezar. Quizá decir un simple "Te amo". sería un buen punto de partida. Y es que lo hago, te amo demasiado. pero creo que no te amo en la forma que a ti te gustaría que lo hiciera. No creo poder amar así a nadie. Es como si esa parte de mí estuviera rota. Se que tu me amas, pero si nos quedamos juntos, nos vamos a lastimar.

No será el final feliz de película.

Más que nada, quiero decir que lo siento. De verdad lamento todo lo que pasó. Jamás debí haber ido a Watford ese día. Y quizá no debí haber huido así. Pero se sintió como lo correcto. Además, creo que Ebb me lanzó un hechizo para que siguiera corriendo. Ella me dijo que corriera, y eso hice.

En fin...

Supongo que lo siento por ser una mierda, pero cada uno debe seguir adelante a su manera. Y la mía es esta: Huyendo a algún lugar donde pueda ver el sol cada día. Ya estoy cansada de las grises nubes de toda mi vida. La luz me fue negada ya durante mucho tiempo.

Con amor y arrepentimiento, pero bien segura de esto, Agatha.

P.d: Le mandaré algo a Penny. Una fotografía que ella te entregará cuando estés listo.


	8. Chapter 8: Vasos de café

Día 8: Vasos de café

 _Al café con canela (?_

 **Baz**

Es inevitable. Si Mordelia me ve con un termo en las manos, me pide que le invite. Da lo mismo si estoy bebiendo té, del que tenemos en casa o algo que me compré en Starbucks. No puedo recordar cómo es que esto empezó. Quizá fue ella. Tiene una personalidad que encaja muy poco con la familia Grimm

Ella es molesta y chillona, como sólo pueden ser los niños de esa edad. También es muy poderosa. Y eso que aún no empieza a estudiar magia en forma. Creo que será el orgullo de mis padres.

Según mi madrastra, yo soy la persona a quien más admira y quiere. Una pésima decisión. ¿Que tengo yo de especial? Debería tenerme miedo. Soy un puto vampiro. Si yo quisiera, podría matarla muy fácilmente.

Una vez intenté negarme a darle de mi té (Era ese té verde japonés que deja un resabio como de plantas en la boca, pero que es delicioso) Mordelia, y estoy seguro que eso es algo que heredó de mi padre, es también una gran manipuladora. Así que me preguntó el porqué, mirándome con ojos de cachorro. Pero uno antes de atacar.

—¿Y por qué no, Basil? — Y entonces se pone las manos en las caderas. Quiere retarme, pero es difícil tomarla en cuenta cuando mide apenas un poco más de 130 centímetros— Le diré a mamá si dices algo tonto

Estoy acostumbrado a la amenaza. No le tengo miedo, pero esto es medio divertido. Pienso un poco antes de responder.

—Podrías convertirte en vampiro también si bebes mi saliva. Y eso sería muy _"Creepy_ "

Ella debe ser la única persona en el mundo que se toma mi "condición" de forma natural. Debe ser cosa de la edad. Eso y que la dejan leer demasiados libros rosas.

—Pues no sería nada malo. Ahora tendrías una Colmi-hermana.

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Me arranca con cuidado el vaso. Solo la observo mientras le da un sorbo.

La dejo que se acabe todo el té.


	9. Chapter 9: La palabra

Dia 9: La palabra.

Hoy toca doble, porque mis circunstancias no me dejaron publicar esto ayer.

Las definiciones y una frase las tomé de la edición de Algarabía que se publicó en febrero, créditos a ellos. Yo sólo las usé como base para hacer esto.

A _mi yo de 12 años y su medio infatuación con un idiota_

Fue durante el verano de sus catorce años cuando apareció ante los ojos de Baz por mera casualidad. A veces era tan snob que se entretenía con un juego simple: Tomaba un diccionario y lo abría en una página al azar. Entonces buscaba la palabra más extraña de la página. No era un mal juego, ya que le enseñaba nuevas palabras, nuevas formas de conjurar un hechizo. ( Y nuevas formas de insultar o adular a Snow)

Y la palabra que encontró esa tarde fue como si hubiese estado enfermo sin saber de qué durante un largo periodo y sólo ahora le dieran el diagnóstico.

 _Infatuación_ :

 _1\. Pasión tonta y completamente absorbente por algo o alguien._ _2.Un amor totalmente desmedido e injustificado._ _3.Una atracción absurda, irracional, extravagante y extraordinaria._

 _''Estoy totalmente infatuado con Snow_ '' Se dijo, mentalmente por lo menos, durante todo el resto del año. En varias ocasiones sus sentimientos por el elegido parecían ser demasiado grandes para lo pequeño que era su cuerpo (Porque Baz fue muy bajito hasta que cumplió quince y creció, como lo hacen algunas plantas, de la noche a la mañana) y repetir constantemente esas cinco palabras era reconfortante.

La definición, con ciertos cambios, se ajustaba también a la malsana obsesión de Snow para con él. Y aunque lo de él era más bien ansias de saber que tramaba, Baz prefería ere rollo a serle indiferente al otro chico. Y porque estaba torcido, a el vampiro gustaba la idea de ser eso: La obsesión de Snow.

Total; el chico pecoso era la gran infatuación de Baz.

Lo fue durante casi cuatro años, hasta que tuvo que aferrarse a algo para no perder la cabeza, siendo prisionero de los Numpties. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Snow le correspondía, muy a su forma. Hasta que llegó el final de su papel en el ''Camino del héroe''

Porque al fin y al cabo, de la infatuación (Y del odio) al amor hay sólo un paso.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10 Besar tus mejillas

Dia 10: Besar tus mejillas.

Esto lo encontré buscando Prompts en Google:

"Imagina a la persona A de tu OTP intentando besar en secreto la mejilla de A mientras duerme. Pero B se mueve y A termina besando su boca y se aleja nervioso para mirar a B que lo acerca de nuevo para un beso real"

 _"Este va dedicado a las manzanas que no me he podido comer desde el año pasado" (Tengo brackets)_

Ver esas mejillas, redondas y sonrosadas, era una tortura. Tan llenas de vida, de calor, de sangre. A Baz le provocaban deseos de morderlas. En parte porque era un vampiro y se le antojaban un manjar. Por otro lado, le pertenecían a su amado Snow. Al mismo tiempo, quería escupir sobre ellas y luego lamerlas. Besarles.

¿Qué estaría soñando el chico? No es que importara mucho, después de todo Snow se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad. Y esto era una de las actividades favoritas de Baz.

Ya estaba bien oscuro y él debía ser la única persona despierta en toda la escuela. Y el pobre vampiro estaba si poder dormir, obsesionado con contemplar al otro chico frente a él. Snow dormía en posición fetal y roncaba mucho. Como quería poder mantener al muchacho así para siempre.

A veces pensaba que el muchacho hacía todo por seducirlo, al menos inconscientemente. ¿Cómo es que podía parecer tan tentador un chico levemente regordete y que babeaba dormido? Baz no se sentía capaz de romper la bonita escena, pero las ansias de al menos besarle la mejilla lo estaban quemando. y él era inflamable. Se levantó de la cama.

Caminó los pocos pasos que separaban ambas camas con paso firme, pero muriendo de nervios por dentro. Se sentía como el mayor cliché sobre los vampiros, pero no le importó. Estuvo frente al muchacho y se agachó dirigiendo su boca hacia la mejilla babeada de Snow.

Lo que no esperó fue que justo entonces al chico se le ocurriera moverse, provocando así que los labios de ambos se tocaran levemente. Sólo durante unos segundos. Baz de inmediato se hizo hacia atrás y se cubrió los labios. Emitió un ruido de sorpresa y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Quizá era una reacción un poco exagerada para el pequeño roce, pero un tanto normal para alguien como él, que nunca antes había besado, y al chico que amaba, para colmo.

Baz sufrió un shock cuando notó al par de ojos azules mirándolo, aún algo velados por el sueño. Él también se había llevado una mano a la boca. Una vez que estuvo bien despierto, se sentó sobre la cama, mirando al otro pero sin decir nada. Una mirada cargada... de algo que el vampiro no pudo identificar. Sin embargo supo que allí acababa todo. Snow ahora sí lo iba a odiar.

"Y así es como termina mi vida" pensó Baz cerrando los ojos al ver como Snow levantaba pausadamente los brazos hacia él ¿Tenía caso resistirse? Si lo mataba ahora sería mejor, porque todo llegaría a su fin y su alma (Si es que tenía una) recobraría la paz.

Cuando de pronto sintió como era jalado hacía la cama de nuevo entró en shock. le tardo varios segundos darse cuenta que Snow le estaba besando, esta vez de lleno y sujetándolo por los hombros. Baz solo se dejo hacer, acariciando la espalda del otro chico. Besarse así era totalmente diferente a lo otro, se sentía mucho mejor. Cuando se separaron, por falta de aire el rubió le susurró, antes de quedarse dormido:

-Debo enseñarte a besar correctamente.

Gracias por leer


	11. Nota importante

Hola, estoy publicando esto encerrada en un baño, muy lejos de mi casa. Vacaciones familiares Aún voy a participar en esto quiero hacerlo. Pero ya saben que Slash y Padres no van muy bien. Creo que voy a subir de jalón las historias que me faltan. :v

Saludos y lindas vacaciones c:


	12. Chapter 11: Corazón de Fujoshi

Día 11 Corazón de Fujoshi

Se que ''Fujoshi '' es mas bien un termino peyorativo, al fin y al cabo, significa ''chica podrida'', pero no todas son así. A algunas solo les gusta tener un nombre con que identificarse y ya.

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, obviamente no es mío-

 _Dedicado a las fans del Yaoi... y a las del Slash también._

* * *

Todo había empezado por culpa de Minty. Fue ella quien la invitó a ver esas caricaturas japonesas. (Aka: Anime) Agatha acepto sólo por dos motivos: Le gustaba reunirse con su ella y los dibujos, estilizados y en colores pastel, habían captado su atención.

Pero eso sí, su amiga no le advirtió de que iba el asunto. Sólo dijo, cuando le preguntó que serie verían:

-Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, una historia de amor muy linda. Pero con sus partes cursis.

Así pues, decidió confiar en el buen gusto de Minty. Y de hecho tenía razón, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que los protagonistas eran dos chicos. No era culpa de Agatha haber crecido en un círculo un tanto conservador.

Más que nada movida por el morbo, terminó de ver el primer capítulo. Pasaron al siguiente y al siguiente. Para cuando se dieron cuenta se habían visto una temporada entera.

En ese punto, Agatha se dedicaba a disfrutar la historia. Minty, por su parte, se sintió satisfecha de arrastrar a su amiga a ese mundillo del BL.

Aprovechando las vacaciones, terminaron de ver ese anime y otros más. También series (Y se les antojaba demasiado obvia la atracción que había entre algunos personajes como para que no fuera intencional). La chica Normal también le enseñó a la bruja sobre el fanfiction y los fanarts.

Fue normal, pensó Agatha una vez que regresó a Watford y quedó aislada del mundo, que empezara a notar que había "Química" entre algunos de sus compañeros. Aún quería ver ese tipo de historias e imaginarlas entre ellos era casi su único entretenimiento. (Minty enviaba fics impresos, pero no eran suficiente)

Obviamente había algo entre Dev y Niall, pero se ocultaban de Baz. Gareth y Rhys coqueteaban a la vista de todos. Y así podía seguir, pues vaya que le daban material. Aunque ninguna pareja daba tanto como la que formaban (Sólo en su mente) Simon y Baz.

Les creó varias historias, dónde terminaban siendo unos amantes trágicos, que debían ocultar su amor. Porque iba en contra de todo aquello que les había sido inculcado. Para ella, estaban condenados, como Romeo y Julieta. Pero de alguna manera, lograban salir adelante.

Y si era raro que imaginara a su novio con otro chico, no le importó. Aunque eso si, siempre mantuvo todo eso en secreto, guardándolo dentro de si misma con el mismo celo con que ocultaba su deseo de una vida Normal.

Muchos años después, cuando ya su deseo era realidad le dijeron que de hecho Simon (ahora su ex) y Baz de hecho habían terminado juntos tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reir y decirles "Ya me lo imaginaba" . Sólo les sonrió sinceramente y los felicitó.

¿Qué mas podía hacer?

Era feliz por ellos. Era feliz por ella también.


	13. Chapter 12 Seguiremos Adelante

Día 12: Seguiremos adelante.

Okey... adoro este género, pero nunca había escrito algo. Me disculpo si no es muy bueno, aunque la intención también es hacerlo crack.

 _Dedicado a Topo, que me dio la idea._

* * *

 **Simon.**

Mi vida nunca ha sido normal. Quiero decir era el mago más poderoso del mundo, pero sacrifiqué mis poderes. Ahora aunque ya no poseo magia, tengo un par de alas y también una cola de dragón. Mi novio (Baz) es un mago-vampiro y comparto un departamento con mi mejor amiga, que también es una bruja .

Pero lo que descubrí esta mañana, supera los límites de lo bizarro* Lo cual es increíble, porque pensé que ya hace una semana los habíamos superado.

Pues bien, la cosa es que descubrimos hace una semana que Baz... esta embarazado. Ambos sufrimos un ataque de pánico al saberlo, no tanto por el bebé como por que en teoría un hombre no se puede embarazar... pero pasó. Según Penny,y lo que pudimos averiguar, tiene que ver con ser un vampiro. Algo así como para preservar la especie, supongo. No deja de ser raro.

Eso fue la semana anterior y la verdad es que después de un regaño por parte de Penny, nos pusimos muy felices. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de avisarle a nadie más ¿Qué será lo que dirán? ¿Y ahora con esto otro?

Para colmo, resulta que yo también estoy esperando un bebé.

Lo acabo de saber y no he tenido tiempo ni de buscar un porque ¿Que carajo vamos a hacer hora? Ni puta idea, pero se que juntos seguiremos adelante.

* * *

*En el sentido anglosajón de la palabra.

gracias por leer

(Aún debo 5)


	14. Chapter 13 I'm so tired

Día 13 Im So Tired

No hay nada más feo que regresar a la escuela a hacer nada. El título es de una canción de The Beatles xD y aunque no es un songfic, si usé una frase de la canción.

De hecho, hoy estoy muy cansada.

 _Dedicado a las feas camas de los hoteles que están pequeñas (Mi hermana no dejó de golpearme durante todas las vacaciones)_

* * *

Claro que tener la mejor habitación en Watford tenia su precio. Y vaya que era alto. La dichosa habitación no tenía mas que sólo una cama matrimonial.

Era un bonito chiste. Un puto chiste

Simon y Baz comenzaron a odiarse en el momento que se vieron y gracias al Crisol se dieron la mano. Y como el destino era un hijo de puta, ahora debían compartir no sólo una habitación, si no que la cama también.

¿La cosa podía estar más jodida? Claro que si, pero no lo supieron de inmediato.

Las primeras semanas ninguno de los dos pegó los ojos en toda la noche. Ni uno o el otro quería mostrarse vulnerable ante quien consideraban su enemigo. Se limitaron a acostarse lo más separados posible y dándose la espalda.

Aunque lo evitaron todo el tiempo posible, algunas noches después ambos cayeron rendidos. El vampiro, inconscientemente abrazó por la espalda al otro chico. Y un rato después lo pateó. Simon se había dormido tan profundo mientras era abrazado que no se dio cuenta.

La mañana siguiente los dos chicos notaron que a pesar de los golpes, ambos habían dormido tan bien como nunca y quedó como un acuerdo tácito lo que hicieran en esa cama se quedaba en esa cama.

Conforme pasaron los años y los dos iban creciendo, quedaban cada vez mas apretados al cuerpo del otro. Empezaba a ser un tanto incómodo, pero si se separaban no lograban conciliar el sueño.

* * *

En octavo año, cuando Baz no volvió sino hasta ocho semanas después, Simon se la pasó muy mal. A penas y descansaba. Sólo porque Penny se apiadaba de él y le lanzaba un ''Es hora de dormir'' Pero por lo demás, se la pasaba recostado mirando el espacio vacío que dejó el vampiro, pensando en cuanto se había acostumbrado a la sensación del otro cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Durante sus noches de duermevela sólo lo obsesionaba una idea: cuanto extrañaba al muchacho de ojos grises. Sollozaba por él, incluso. Sus pocas horas de descanso, la ausencia de Baz y las visítas del más allá que habían llegado a la habitación últimamente estaban embrollando la mente de Simon. Entre las fantasmales figuras del otoño, creía ver a su compañero y le asustaba la idea de que en realidad hubiera muerto.

 _You know it's three weeks, I'm going insane_

 _You know I'd give you everything I've got for a little peace of mind._

 _(_ _Sabes hace tres semanas,_

 _Me estoy volviendo loco_

 _Sabes te daría todo lo que tengo por un poco de paz en mi mente)_

Parecía que en la mente del chico con rizos de cobre ya no había nada aparte del caos. Y una noche de desvelo ya casí en Halloween, vio al vampiro acercarse hacia la cama que compartían. Se recostó junto a él e incluso lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Aún así el pensó que era una alucinación más hasta que el ser frente a él emitió una sola palabra.

—Simon...

Y como aquella primera vez, los dos muchachos cayeron rendidos en brazos del otro

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 14 Zoológico

Día 14: Zoológico

Se que podría hacer algo más largo, pero tengo hambre y voy a hacerme un sándwish de crema de cacahuate UwU

 _A los pandas de Chapultepec_

* * *

—Nunca he visitado un Zoológico.

Simon dijo la frase sin tristeza alguna. De hecho la dijo casi con aburrimiento, como si el hecho solamente lo fastidiara. Pero a Baz le rompió el corazón. Aún no habían hablado por completo de sus infancias, pero sabía que el chico con rizos de cobre había pasado por varias carencias. Todo porque se había criado en un orfanato.

Baz sabía que jamás podría reparar eso. Pero quería al menos intentarlo y de paso consentir a su niño pecoso.

—Mañana no tenemos clases—dijo—¿Por qué no vamos al de Londres?

Simon lo miró con ternura y algo así como agradecimiento. Sonrió y Baz se sintió como en un día soleado.

—Vamos.


	16. Chapter 15 Donación de sangre

Día 15: Donación de sangre.

Hola :V De nuevo estoy desde la biblioteca de la escuela. De nuevo, creo que esto esta feo...

 _Dedicado a las personas que de hecho donan sangre, eso es algo que me parece muy importante._

* * *

Desde hacía un tiempo, Simon y Baz mantenían una discusión. El chico con rizos de cobre quería darle a beber su sangre. Sabía que el Vampiro no quería convertirlo, no aún, al menos. Y él respetaba eso. Pero también pensaba que se merecía beber sangre humana al menos una vez.

Y de todas formas ¿No había personas que también necesitaban tomar la sangre de otros para vivir? ¿Y no eran sus seres queridos quienes, con gusto, se la entregaban? Una cosa era como la otra, según Simon.

—Hay muchas formas de hacerlo sin que yo corra peligro—Simon cruzó las piernas y los brazos—Tus colmillos ni siquiera tendrán que tocarme, si eso te preocupa. No moriré. No vas a matarme.

—Seguirías perdiendo sangre. — Le contestó Baz — No quiero que te pongas débil por mi culpa.

— ¡Para eso se comen cosas ricas en Hierro! Aunque no me creas no soy idiota. He investigado sobre esto y no hay ningún riesgo.

—No estoy seguro de esto para el caso ¿Quien te va a extraer la sangre? No creo lo hagan sólo porque sí…

—Un estudiante de medicina lo hará. Le dije que tengo un novio orgulloso y anémico y aceptó

Baz se quedó mudo. ¿De verdad el otro chico quería hacer esto? Simon, como si leyera su pensamiento le sonrió. Si quería hacerlo no iba a poder impedírselo.

Al día siguiente Simon llegó de la universidad levemente pálido, pero realizado, y cargando una pequeña hielera.


	17. Chapter 16 Miar-bolito

Día 16: Miar-bolito

Supongo que esto es super Crack. Creo que esta semana me tardaré en publicar. Pero voy a terminar esta vaina.

 _A todos los que se las han arreglado para... mear en las peores condiciones_

* * *

 **Simon**

Baz adora manejar. Y lo hace bien, aunque a veces es un cabrón que maneja como le da su gana. Él fue el único que se alegró cuando me entregaron, como parte de mi herencia, el auto que pertenecía al Hechicero. Se adueñó del vehículo de hecho. No es que me queje. Me gusta poder darle al menos esto.

Desde que ya no hay necesidad de tomar el de su padre o Fiona, le gusta llevarme (Y a veces a Penny) a todas partes en auto. A veces sólo conduce dando vueltas por la ciudad y sus alrededores. Yo pongo mi mano en su muslo o brazo. Apenas hablamos cuando estamos allí dentro. Aún así es un lugar dónde podemos olvidarnos de aquello que fuimos antes y ser dos chicos paseando (y a veces fajando) por allí. Sólo eso.

Eso sí, tiene sus reglas con esa maldita cosa.

No puedo comer nada muy oloroso, y las migajas le enfadan. Nada de bebidas. Debo usar el cinturón. Cuidado con los pies, porque ensucias. Son demasiadas reglas las que debo seguir, considerando que es mi propio auto.

Supongo que si se todo esto debería tomar mis precauciones. Pero... soy yo. no pienso las cosas.

Aprovechando las vacaciones de pascua, decidimos salir a pasar una semana en un pequeño pueblo junto al mar. En auto, porque

No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última parada. Me dormí desde hace un buen rato. Tampoco se donde estamos, pero a nuestro al rededor no parece haber más que árboles. Somos el único auto por aquí.

Lo cierto es que no estaría despierto ahora si no fuera por un pequeño problema. Algo que por ahora no hay forma de resolver.

Me muero por orinar.

Y esto no es algo en lo que simplemente pueda dejar de pensar. No se soluciona así como así. Pero dudo mucho que haya baños aquí cerca, quiero decir apenas hay señalamientos. Estamos a la mitad de la nada. Aunque eso, sumado a que soy un chico podría ser conveniente...

Seguir fingiendo que estoy dormido no va a cambiar nada. Me estiro sobre mi asiento un poco exageradamente y sin pensar digo.

—Baz, deten el auto, por favor.

Él se sobresalta un poco, supongo que no esperaba que estubiera despierto ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo necesidades fisiológicas.

—¿Porqué? No hay nada que ver por aquí.

—Porque... necesito bajarme a orinar.

—No hay baños cerca de aquí...—El cabrón se rie— ¿Lo harás asi, en la carretera?

—Atrás de un arbol. Soy un chico y si tengo la ventaja de poder mear de pie ¿No debería aprovecharla?

No me contesta, pero se rie por lo bajo mientras detiene el auto.

—No mires. Le digo mientras me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad.


	18. Chapter 17 Celestina

Día 17 La sala de Celestina

Ya lo se :c voy atrasada, pero si que voy a terminar esto , los treinta fics.

 _Dedicada_ _a Li-chan, con quien una vez me puse a contar los lugares en los que se podía tener sexo en Howarts xD_

* * *

En las construcciones antiguas siempre hay secretos. Los edificios de Watford, al ser además mágicos, no son la excepción. Se hablaba de varias habitaciones secretas por toda la escuela, pero la mas famosa era la sala de Celestina.* No se sabía quien la había construido, pero apareció más o menos cuando las mujeres empezaron a ir a Watford. Quizá un poco antes.

La existencia de esa sala era como un secreto a voces. La sala bien ejercía la función de una celestina cualquiera, sin embargo no se mostraba ante cualquier pareja. Ella misma las formaba . Escogía a aquellos que tenían un destino de amantes trágicos. Aunque todo quedaba como si fuesen sólo coincidencias. Les proporcionaba todo aquello que durante sus encuentros necesitaran.

Les daba un refugio en el cual amarse sin temor. Una oportunidad de ser felices antes de enfrentar su destino. un descanso. un poco de consideración.

* * *

La primera vez que Celestina se apareció ante ellos, ni uno o el otro sabían que es lo que era.

Era una de las noches del tercer año. El calor del verano había quedado atrás y la noche era fresca y con luna. Baz se había escapado de la habitación , porque sintió demasiada nostalgia por su madre. ¿Podían inculparlo si sólo era un niño de trece años? Simon por su parte, había seguido a su compañero pensando en que algo tramaba.

El vampiro, para sorpresa de Simon, sólo fue a las catacumbas. Él no se atrevió a entrar, pero cuando vio al otro chico salir de allí se notaba que estaba llorando. lo siguió, ahora para ver que le pasaba. Era raro que él se mostrara débil y eso preocupó a Simon. A pesar de todo, terminaron en un juego del gato y el ratón. Baz se fue hacia el bosque velado y cuando se dieron cuenta, se habían quedado fuera de la escuela.

¡Que remedio! Los puentes no bajarían hasta el amanecer siguiente.

Al verse en esa situación, Baz decidió dejar de fingir que el otro chico lo estaba siguiendo y mejor entre ambos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Se escondió detrás de un árbol hasta que el otro lo pasó. Entonces se acerco sin hacer demasiado ruido y tomó al muchacho por los hombros. Pudo sentir como su voz temblaba, aún por su llanto reciente. Realmente estaba mal.

—Ven, Simon. Busquemos dónde dormir.

No se pudo contener y acto seguido, deslizó su mano hasta tomar una de las manos del chico.

El elegido, como obvio resultado, dio un respingo ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo así tan de pronto? Y se refería a que se acercara sin tanto ruido, porque sorprendente mente la mano del otro se sentía bien. Sin pensárselo mucho, entrelazó sus dedos. Baz en ese momento se sentía ya de por sí descompuesto y ese pequeño gesto, el mero hecho de no ser despreciado lo hizo volver a romper en llanto.

Simon no supo como lo hizo, se sintió como si estuviese en piloto automático mientras caminaba dirigiendo a Baz, que no había dejado de llorar. Sin embargo casi sin que se dieran cuenta, estaban frente a una pequeña cabaña iluminada por la luna. Se notaba el aura mágica que esta despedía. Celestina.

Era realmente un lugar pequeño, pero suficiente para un par de niños de trece años. Sólo había una sala con un sofá-cama, una chimenea y algunas fradadas. Había también un baño, en el cual estaban dispuestos sus respectivos uniformes para el día siguiente, además de sus mochilas.

Ya entonces Baz se había calmado un poco, pero seguía mal. Se acostó e invitó al otro a hacer lo mismo.

Aquella noche, ambos le abrieron el corazón al otro. Lloraron juntos, siempre con las manos unidas. Había muchos sentimientos guardados en ellos, que ahora necesitaban salir. Se durmieron sabiendo que algo alli había cambiado, quizá para bien. Cuando amaneció ni siquiera les importó que los vieran llegar juntos a tomar el desayuno, por primera vez juntos como amigos.

* * *

Durante los años siguientes, cuando no querían ser más que dos chicos, iban a encontrarse a esa cabaña. No tardaron demasiado en descubrir las mágicas propiedades que tenía. Claro que también tenían la habitación, pero de alguna manera la cabaña era más intima. Y sucedió lo inevitable: Se enamoraron. Siempre había existido algo entre ellos, pero solo floreció allí alejados de todo.

Pasaban varias noches allí tendidos frente a la chimenea besándose hasta que el sueño o sus labios partidos los hacían parar. Siempre rogando que el amanecer no llegara jamás.

Hasta la mañana fatídica en que ambos salieron de allí a enfrentar su destino con el Humdrum mientras el alba despuntaba. Salieron despidiéndose con un suave beso en los labios, pero esta vez sabiendo que era para no volver.

* * *

Gracias por leer

*Celestina: Mujer que procura, encubre o facilita una relación amorosa o sexual entre dos personas.


	19. Chapter 18 No lo que parece

Día 18: No lo que parece.

Tengo hambre, pero me da miedo bajar.

 _A mis compañeros, que pensaban esto de mi y mi amigo xd_

* * *

 **Penny**

Simon y yo tenemos exactamente el mismo horario en la universidad. Todos los alumnos de primer semestre lo los que siguen nosotros podremos escoger las materias y horarios a nuestro antojo.

Esto quiere decir que a menos que alguno de los dos tenga otra cosa que hacer, vamos y regresamos juntos todos los días. El campus esta muy cerca del apartamento y podemos caminar. A veces Baz se nos une en el camino, pero por lo general, él nos espera en casa.

No tiene caso irnos por separado.

En el salón, justo como hacíamos en Watford nos sentamos juntos. Supongo que después de ocho años estamos muy acostumbrados a la presencia del otro. No es que tengamos dependencia, pero considerando por todo lo que acabamos de pasar, ninguno de los dos tiene muchas ganas de hacer nuevos amigos.

Así pues, cuando estamos en nuestro salón nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja personal.

Y nuestros compañeros empezaron a pensar que eramos pareja.

Baz casi se meó de la risa cuando lo supo


	20. Chapter 19 Las niñas de Baz

Día 19: Las niñas de Baz

 _A mi propia niña 3_

* * *

Natasha Grimm-Pitch murió cuando Baz tenía sólo cinco años y su padre se volvió a casar a sus 7 años.

Lo curioso es que mientras que puede ver con claridad ambos eventos en su mente, no puede recordar casi nada de lo que pasó entre ellos. Sólo unos flashes, intermitentes como focos de Navidad. Algunos relacionados con su pérdida y el luto mientras otros, y estos son levemente más claros, son sobre Daphne. Pero en realidad, todo era muy escaso.

Y entonces, cuando tenía 8 años nació Mordelia. Para ese entonces el ambiente en la casa Grimm ya era más ligero. Y aunque su tía se había mudado al centro de Londres (—¡Los casados, casa quieren! había dicho antes de irse) Baz se sentía mejor.

Claro que como todo niño que durante mucho tiempo ha sido hijo único, se sentía celoso y decía no querer una hermana. Pero lo cierto era que la idea de ya no estar solo era reconfortante. Y sin embargo también sentía algo de culpa. Algo así como si estuviese traicionando a su madre. Le tomó varios años darse cuenta que podía amar a ambas mujeres, que cada una tenía su respectivo lugar en su vida y que sus hermanas eran quienes menos culpa tenían en ese asunto.

Después llegaron las gemelas y la bebé. No es que todo fuera color de rosa. a veces peleaban y él tenía sus complejos y actitudes de hermano mayor malvado. Pero supo que su vida sería demasiado triste sin todas ellas. (Jamás, ni siquiera en su mente, en sus peores momentos las llamó "medias hermanas" el término le parecía muy sucio y bajo hasta para él)

Porque era cierto que los Grimm y los Pitch no eran de confianza total. Tenían siempre planes que defendían sus propios intereses, pero había algo innegable. No le tenían miedo a la ley Y eran un tanto oscuros.

Podían luchar por la familia hasta el último aliento; y Baz por sus nenas más que ningún otro.


	21. Chapter 20 El violinista de los arcos 1

Día 20: El violinista del arco

Alv, creo que este también lo haré en dos partes

A los chicos que vi actuar en Toluca

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio, la melodía de _"Can't help falling in love with you"_ surgía del violín y para Simon no era una casualidad. Obviamente el guapísimo músico lo había planeado todo para robarle el corazón. Y lo había logrado en pocos segundos.

Esa vez Simon iba regresando de la Universidad y como estaba lloviendo, pasó por debajo de los arcos del centro. Lo escuchó antes de verlo y le cautivo la pasión que se notaba en la música; incluso tocaba con los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando.

Aquella vez el violinista estaba vestido con un estilo muy punk que contrastaba con sus maneras aristocráticas y llevaba el pelo medio recogido en una coleta. Tenía más o menos su misma edad.

Se quedó a escucharlo tocar algunas piezas más. Casi todas, de rock. Hacía que sonaran audiencia, que él no había notado, pues sólo tenía ojos para el violinista, aplaudió con fuerza cuando terminó su canción siguiente. El muchacho sólo hizo una reverencia antes de continuar con su música.

 _"Con esa piel tan pálida, parece un ángel, aunque este vestido de negro"_ pensó Simon y buscó algunas monedas en su chamarra y se acercó a dejarlas en el estuche del violín, dónde ya había varias más.

El músico abrió los ojos para contemplar al otro chico. Tenía los ojos grises más hermosos que Simon había visto. Se clavaron intensamente en los suyos propios, azules como un crayon. Ya se sentía nervioso y la mirada era demasiado intensa no ayudaba, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando le guiñó el ojo con galantería.

Simon se sonrojaba fácilmente y ese pequeño acto fue demasiado para él. Salió corriendo torpemente hasta que llegó a su casa donde su madre lo regañó por tardarse tanto y llegar empapado por la lluvia. Él sólo podía pensar en aquellos ojos grises.


	22. Chapter 21 Un ratito

Día 21 Un Ratito

 _Al cielo, que hoy esta_ _gris_

* * *

Una de las cosas que estaba en la lista de cosas que Simon quería hacerle a Baz era abrazarlo por la espalda. Se hizo consiente de esto más o menos cuando estaban en sexto año, una vez que lo siguió (¡Sólo para ver que estaba tramando!) a los vestidores antes de la práctica de fútbol. Se escondió detrás de un locker y pudo observar al vampiro cambiando el uniforme normal por el deportivo.

Jamás se cambiaban frente al otro y Simon supo que estaba entrando en un terreno prohibido. No pudo apartar la vista, sin embargo. Sólo alcanzó a ver un poco de la espalda de Baz. Era más pálida que el resto de su piel. Se veía como vulnerable. Lo normal hubiera sido que le provocara deseos de lastimarlo o herirlo. Era como una oportunidad.

Pero nada en la vida de Simon era normal.

El chico de los rulos sintió necesidad de acercarse y rodear a su enemigo, irónicamente para protegerlo de lo que quisiera dañarlo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos, se sonrojó y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera se quedó a ver el partido. Se sintió demasiado avergonzado como para enfrentarse a Baz en ese momento.

Simon intentaba no pensar en eso, sin embargo la idea regresaba a su mente cada vez más seguido. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Se dijo que simplemente tenía necesidad de abrazar... o bien, de ser abrazado.

Pensó que bastaría con abrazar a Penny, y fue lindo. Pero de una manera diferente a lo que buscaba. Y pasó lo mismo cuando se acercó a Agatha. Incluso esta se mostró un tanto incómoda. Simon anhelaba abrazar a Baz.

Pero sólo consiguió hacerlo una vez que llegaron a su último año.

El elegido regresaba a su habitación a mitad de la tarde. Se había dedicado a hacer la tarea, acompañado por Penny y ahora quería echarse a dormir. Sus planes cambiaron cuando abrió la puerta.

Baz estaba mirando por la ventana abierta. Bien podría estar en sus cosas (Había regresado dos días atrás, ya casi a medio semestre) o simplemente molestando a los Merewolfs. Era la hora en que la luz del sol es dorada y cálida. El vampiro había regresado demacrado e incluso cojeaba. Ahora parecía, y esto era tan irónico que Simon quiso reír, que le permitía al Sol curarle.

 _Él quería curar a Baz_. _Tenia_ _que_ _protegerlo_

Decidió dejar de pensar y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Se movía lento, un poco por no querer asustarlo y alejarlo, también por su seguridad. El vampiro, mínimo lo empujaría. Mínimo.

Colocó las manos en la cintura de Baz y le gustó ver cómo este dio un respingo. No lo apartó. Y para Simon fue como si le dijera "Adelante" entonces se permitió deslizar sus brazos hasta rodear al chico. Los centímetros de diferencia hacían que su boca y nariz quedaran sobre el hombro del otro. Se enterró allí, disfrutando el perfume de su piel. Cedro y Bergamota.

—¿Qué haces Snow?—El tono de su voz era más que nada de curiosidad.

—Yo... No lo sé—Admitió Simon. Y le besó el ó más su agarre antes de continuar—Sólo déjame abrazarte un ratito ¿Si?

Baz colocó sus manos sobre las del otro chico. Eran apenas un poco más pequeñas que las suyas.

—Okey.

Se dejó hacer, sólo porque era Simon quien lo abrazaba tan desesperadamente.


	23. Chapter 22 Playeras

Día 22: Playeras de pareja

 _Para las y los que shippean (¿Se escribe con una o dos P? )_ _Stony._

* * *

 **Baz**

Nunca me gustó la idea de esas parejas que se visten igual. Y menos aún esas típicas playeras feas que venden por todas partes. Las odio. Siempre las odie y esto será así hasta el día en que me muera.

O esto pensaba hasta el día en que Simon llegó diciendo que había comprado un par de playeras para nosotros. Lo único que rogué, en mi mente, fue que no fueran tan cursis. Aunque bien sé que si él lo deseara, la usaría. Tan solo por mostrármelas estaba feliz

—Esta es la tuya

Dice mientras me pasaba algo envuelto en papel marrón. La abrí con cuidado para encontrarme con una playera… de Iron Man. Snow a su vez sostenía una del Capitán América. No pude evitar sonreírle con ternura.

— ¿Por qué ellos? A mí me cae mejor Bucky…

Sé encoje de hombros.

— ¿Por qué? Hay muchas razones. Pero a ellos el destino los quiso juntos. Y a nosotros también.

¿Cómo podría negarme después de eso?


	24. Chapter 23 Blackbird fly

Abril 23: Blackbird fly..

 _A mi amiga Valeria, que se comió mi bolsa de doritos._

 _/_

 **Simon**

Baz dijo que quería verme, eso ya es algo normal. Lo extraño es dónde quiere que nos encontremos. En un bosque, más o menos cerca de dónde él y yo nos besamos por primera vez. Y no puedo evitar pensar que está conspirando en mi contra. (Es difícil dejar atrás los viejos hábitos, supongo)

Yo confío en él. Pero el lugar no deja de ser un poco escabroso. No es a dónde se esperaría ir en plan romántico.

Y sin embargo aquí estoy. Ni siquiera me molesté en pedirle a Penny que volviera invisibles mis alas. Pero al fin y al cabo, no hay nadie más por aquí.

—Simon.

Me sobresalto porque realmente estaba distraído. Y en un lugar como este a esta hora bien podía estar un asesino escondido. Me doy vuelta para Encarar a Baz. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Esta vestido muy casualmente, usando vaqueros. Siempre luce bien, pero lo que me deja sin palabras es que tiene un par de enormes alas negras. Se ven suaves, pero también se nota lo que puede hacer con ellas. Parecen ser de un mirlo, o alguna otra ave así. Baz me sonríe de medio lado al ver mi asombro. Creo que incluso me sonrojé.

—¿Los vaqueros te sorprendieron de nuevo?. Dice

—No... bueno, siempre lo hacen, pero no es eso ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?

—Con magia, bobo.—Se acerca a abrazarme. Me besa la punta de la nariz.— usé _**"Take this broken wings and learn to fly"**_. Suopongo que durarán hasta el amanecer.

—Pero para que te pondrías alas ¡Te juro que son un gran problema la mayor parte del tiempo!

Junta nuestras frentes antes de responder.

—Porque quiero volar contigo. Literalmente.

Lo alejo con gentileza de mi y me elevo un poco. No es como si pudiera controlar bien estas cosas. Extiendo mi mano hacia él.

—Vuela, mirlo, vuela.

Él toma mi mano y poco a poco nos elevamos. Súpongo durante toda nuestra vida sólo esperamos un momento así, para ser libres.

Nótese la obvia referencia a cierta canción de cierto grupo


	25. Chapter 24 El fic

Día 24: El fic

 _A la chica (¿o chico?) que originalmente escribió el fic "Alone on the wáter" . Gracias, Satán_

Este está ambientado en el sexto o séptimo año. No se lo tomen muy enserio. (Osea, esta cosa no, pero si leen el fic que menciono si. )

* * *

Escucho el llanto de Simon antes de entrar a la habitación. Es un llanto que nunca antes le había escuchado, como roto. Y claro que conozco su forma de llorar. Muchas veces soy yo quien lo provoca. ¿Qué habrá pasado? De seguro es que Wellbelove lo mandó al diablo.

Entró a la habitación dispuesto a burlarme de las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Snow. Y por una chica tan poca cosa como ella. El joven que esta allí adentro, desparramado sobre su cama, se ve totalmente destrozado y no puedo evitar tratarlo con delicadeza.

—¿Qué pasó?. Me siento a su lado, no sin cierta precaución.

Snow levanta la cabeza. Sus ojos si que reflejan tristeza, pero siguen siendo tan hermosos que me pierdo en ellos. Antes de poder darme cuenta, él me esta abrazando. Yo sólo le acaricio la espalda.

—Sherlock se murió, estaba muy enfermo—Dice y de me toma unos segundos deducir que habla de esa serie de la BBC— y dejó solo a John. No pudo decirle que lo amaba.

No es que sea un experto, pero...

—¿En que parte de la serie pasa eso?—Snow se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado. Creo que ahora si lo entiendo—Ah ya, estabas leyendo fanfiction.

No decimos nada más. Sólo nos quedamos así abrazados hasta que él deja de llorar.

—Hay autoras muy malas.

—Si... Por cierto, después déjame leer eso. Me romperá el corazón. Suena interesante.


	26. Chapter 25 Panadero

Día 25 Panadero

No tengo ni la más remota idea de que es esto.

 _Para el panadero guapo de la calle Alonso xd_

* * *

Durante unas vacaciones familiares, cuando tenía 15 Baz conoció al amor de su vida.

Habían viajado a un pueblo pequeño y un poco perdido entre un bosque. Realmente era un con una belleza atemporal. Daba la impresión de que allí poco importara el resto del mundo.

Baz conoció al chico en una panadería de allí. Cuando lo vio estaba enharinado de pies a cabeza, y su cabello era un caos. Aún se notaban sin embargo las pecas y lunares. Y los ojos azules, que transmitían algo, puro brillaban más aún. Todo en conjunto se veía hermoso.

El susodicho se llamaba Simon. Él quedó impresionado, pues aunque por allí pasaban varios (y varias) turistas y algunos eran de muy buen ver, jamás había visto a alguien como Baz. Hacía que le entraran ganas de jalar y acomodar de nuevo su nariz.

Se vieron casi cada una de las tardes, durante los dos meses que Baz estuvo allí. En secreto, claro esta. Siempre rodeados del olor con el que se conocieron: Los bollos de cereza que Simon adoraba comer y hornear. Para ambos esa se convirtió en la fragancia del amor.

Estaban convencidos de querer pasar la vida juntos. Pero no se podía. No en ese momento, al menos. Baz se fue, con la promesa de volver algún día y quedarse para siempre. Simon (¡Que remedio!) prometió esperarlo.

Tuvieron que pasar treinta años para que Baz pudiera cumplir su promesa. La verdad sea dicha no esperaba que el de ojos azules lo siguiera era que pensara que el otro le hubiera mentido, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo para que siguiera esperando a su amor de juventud. (Baz había tenido varias parejas, pero siempre amó sólo a Simon) Aún así sentía la necesidad de regresar allí y verlo. Por pura nostalgia, cuando menos.

La panadería y el pueblo en sí parecía no haber cambiado en tantos años. Baz temió que al entrar al lugar lo recibiría alguien que a comparación de él, no sería más que un niño, que se hubiera quedado en esa forma sólo para esperarlo. En efecto, lo recibió una carita joven y pecosa, bajo unos bonitos rizos, unos ojos dorados lo miraban con atención. Entendió de inmediato.

Le sonrió a la angelical nena y estaba apunto de dar media vuelta cuando una voz, que alguna vez Baz había escuchado, pero ahora tenía un timbre diferente le dijo.

—Espera, por favor. Quédate a cenar.

El hombre a su espalda estaba, se veía muy diferente a como el otro recordaba, se notaba mucho más maduro. Y aunque tenía unas cuantas arrugas y cabellos plateados en la sien, todo lo que había enamorado a Baz estaba allí.(Y él también las tenía. No le molestaban. Era mejor tenerlas allí, porque significaban que habías vivido durante bastante tiempo) Volvió a enamorarse justo en ese momento. Sin embargo...

—¿No será una molestia? He llegado sin avisar, al fin y al cabo.

—Ninguna—Y el de los rizos le sonrió, entendiendo a que se refería—En donde comen dos, comen tres.

—Será un placer entonces. Dijo

Era cierto que Simon se había casado, pero sólo porque lo habían obligado a hacerlo. No era una mala vida. Se llevaba bien con su mujer y ambos adoraban a la niña. Siempre sin embargo su corazón se mantuvo fiel a aquel hombre de ojos grises. Desde donde estaban los hornos, surgió el olor de aquellos bollos de cereza y los dos, que volvían a estar frente a frente, se sonrieron mientras la nostalgia y la ternura se les reflejaba en los ojos.

* * *

Había una panadería a un lado de mi prepa/secundaria y juro que no era nada bonito :(

Gracias por leer


	27. Chapter 26 Deep Breaths, Snow

Día 26 Deep breaths, Snow

 _A mi inhalador, que sí me ha salvado una o dos veces._

* * *

 **Baz**

Desde que iniciamos séptimo, el asma de Snow sólo ha empeorado. Su madre murió el verano pasado y desde entonces ha estado muy alterado. Yo puedo entender lo que se siente eso. Ya viví su situación. Pero con esto sólo se esta dañando más.

También su magia esta aún mas explosiva que de costumbre. Humo, humo y más humo. Entonces le cuesta respirar y entra en pánico. Su magia se altera más en ese estado. Es círculo vicioso que sólo se rompe cuando explota o se desmaya.

Me rompe el corazón verlo así. Justo como ahora. Estamos acostados (En camas separadas) y ya es tarde. Puedo escuchar ligeros silbidos que provienen de él. Esta va a ser una larga noche. Debí saber que lo sería desde que él se fue a dormir sollozando.

Sus silbidos van de mal en peor. Creo que le esta por dar un ataque de tos. No es porque tenga un mejor oído que pueda darme cuenta de esto, aunque eso ayuda. He aprendido a hacerlo. ¿Porqué me preocupo por él si estamos destinados a matarnos? Primero, creo que el Anatema haría algo en mi contra si no intento ayudarlo. Y segundo su mamá me lo pidió.

Eso era un secreto entre los dos, incluso lo sellamos con magia. Ella me llamó a la oficina del Hechicero durante una de sus ausencias. Fue poco después de mi llegada a Watford. La mujer fue muy amable conmigo, siempre lo fue. Ella era invitada constante de mi mamá. Y después lo fue también de mi madrastra. El caso es que esa vez no quiso imponerme algo o añadirme responsabilidades. Ella sólo dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos

(Sus ojos son idénticos a los de Snow) (O más bien, Snow tiene sus ojos)

—A Simon no le gusta sentirse dependiente, y la verdad es que logra controlar su enfermedad muy bien. Pero los ataques fuertes siempre vienen sin avisar. Tú eres su compañero de habitación. Sólo te pido esto. Si algún día el se ve muy mal solo manda un " ** _Me lo dijo un pajarito_** " Por favor.

Hablaba tranquila, pero se notaba lo mucho que amaba a su hijo. Me dio tristeza verla así. Recordé a mi propia madre.

—Se lo juro señora Salisbury.— le tendí la manó y cuando la tomó, saqué mi varita y apunté— ** _"Palabra de caballero"_**

Ella me miró solemne e incluso con cariño. Me acarició la mejilla antes de decir

—Muchas gracias. Eres tan educado, Natasha estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

No le contesté porque me dejó sin palabras. Yo sabía que lo decía sinceramente, pero ne creía merecer eso. No lo merezco ahora tampoco.

Lucy Salisbury. Pobre mujer. Tuvo una vida difícil y no merecía morir de la forma en que lo hizo. Ella amaba demasiado al Hechicero y a su hijo también. Yo y todo el mundo odiamos al Hechicero (Él es la antítesis de mi madre. Un demonio. Ha hecho cosas terribles, aunque casi nadie lo sabe) y Snow me cae mal (O eso me digo)(Por cierto, Snow es su segundo nombre y me gusta llamarlo así porque le enoja) pero ella jamás le hizo daño a nadie.

Los silbidos de Snow se están haciendo peores y estoy seguro que en cualquier momento se levantará tosiendo. Nunca he tenido que ayudarlo antes, porque sus crisis eran leves, pero ahora... Lo más seguro es que se enoje conmigo, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Me levanto y camino hacia su cama, dispuesto a tomarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo. No hay necesidad, ya que como pensaba, le da un ataque de tos. Se escucha horrible y esto es sólo el principio.

—Snow, voy a llevarte al baño ¿Esta bien?

Medio asiente, medio tose, pero cuando lo tomo del brazo se deja hacer. Una vez allí abro el agua caliente de la ducha y lo hago sentarse sobre el retrete. Hay un leve olor a humo y eso sólo puede significar peligro. No puedo dejar que explote ahora. Necesito calmarlo, así que pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Casi siempre respira por la boca, pero en momentos así es peor. Incluso esta jadeando. ( Lo cual me hace pensar: Si tenes sexo con una persona asmática ¿Le da un ataque? En teoría es ejercicio físico intenso... Okey definitivamente me estoy yendo por las ramas)

—Mantén la calma. Por favor. Confía en mí Simon.

El uso de su primer nombre parece ponerlo en alerta.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte. Dime ¿Dónde esta el medicamento?.

Su voz es apenas audible, pero se las arregla para contestarme con una sola palabra.

—Almohada.

—Bien.

Le aprieto levemente, parece un poco confundido y no se si es la hipoxia o que lo este tratando amablemente. De cualquier manera, voy a buscar su inhalador. Yo fumo en secreto y he escuchado que es algo parecido, pero lo cierto es que no le encuentro pies o cabeza a esta cosa ¿Cómo es que Snow si? No tengo ni la más remota idea.

De regreso en el baño, le paso la cosa esa. Espero que funcione, porque el Hechicero no esta aquí ahora y yo no sabría que hacer si empeora. No puedo dejar que El elegido muera así. ¿Debería llamar a Bunce?¿Al doctor Wellbelove?¿Hay hechizos para que tu bobo compañero de habitación asmático vuelva a respirar? Yo también voy a tener un ataque, de ansiedad, al menos.

—Calma. Me dice. Debería ser al revés,

Le paso un brazo por los hombros.Y froto levemente. Me deja hacerlo. Que se sostenga de mi si lo necesita. Además, tenerlo cerca, tan vivo a pesar de las circunstancias, me tranquiliza. Cuando esto pasa tiende a estar más frío, pero no comparado conmigo y me permito disfrutar de ello.

Lo que me dijo su mamá hace tanto tiempo es cierto. Él sabe controlar y usar esto. Inhala su medicina. Espera dos minutos y luego repite. Ya respira mejor. O al menos ya no tan mal. Su ritmo normal, supongo. Ahora si me mira de lleno y debe estar aún bajo los efectos de esa cosa porque me dice (Lento, muy lento)

—¿Sabes? Cuando te pasa esto tantas veces—Juguetea con el inhalador como si fuera una pistola y se recarga un poco más en mí—Sólo aprendes a aceptarlo. Y sigues adelante.

—No deja de ser un amargo trago para quienes se preocupan por ti. Incluso si tú no tienes la culpa.

Me sorprende que mi comentario sale sin veneno alguno. A él también. Se sonroja un poco. Sólo ahora despego mi abrazo.

—Te preocupas por mí... O más bien, tu quieres que muera por tu propia mano.

—Exactamente Snow ¿Cuál sería el lado divertido son tus propios pulmones quienes acaban contigo? No puedo permitir eso. Te juró que te mataré de forma digna.

—Eres muy considerado.

Él esta adormilado y la verdad es que yo también. Sin pensarlo mucho lo cargo, muy al estilo matrimonial y cierro la llave antes de conducirnos hacia la habitación. Debe estar en realidad atontado si me esta dejando tocarlo tanto así. Sólo eso. Él no confía en mí. ¿Cierto? Esta tibio. Es agradable tenerlo entre mis brazos.

No se ni que es lo que siento por Snow, la verdad...

De cualquier manera, lo acomodo con cuidado sobre su cama. Estoy dispuesto a irme a la mía y volver a dormir cuando escucho, con una voz ahogada:

—Me dio porque tenía pesadillas. Quédate, por favor.

—Sólo porque quiero dormir. Hazme espacio.

Apenas me estoy acomodando sobre la cama y Snow ya esta sobre mi, como si yo fuera un peluche o una almohada.. No me atrevo a abrazarlo como en verdad quisiera. Una cosa es pasar un brazo por los hombros. Eso es algo muy casual. Esto otro se siente muy intimo,No quiero ahogarlo (Literal y figuradamente) Sólo me quedo allí tendido. Parece que lo único que se mueve es mi pecho.

—Baz.

—¿Si?

—La extraño.

Eso no me toma por sorpresa. Pero si me pone triste. No sólo porque recuerdo mi propio duelo. No hay palabras que puedan arreglar eso. Aún no encontramos las palabras correctas para regresar a la vida a quien amamos. Pero si yo las tuviera, se las daría a él en este momento.

—Lo sé.

—Es que yo... todo fue...

—No te atrevas a terminar es oración. Eres Inocente.

Ahora si me permito abrazarlo. Lo necesita y yo no quiero que tenga otra crisis. Sólo siento unas pocas lágrimas caer hasta mi pecho.Y también palabras. Pero no las entiendo y tiene que separarse de mí para que pueda escucharlo.

—¿Puedes besarme, por favor?

Lo hago. Sólo tomo entre los míos su labio inferior.


	28. Chapter 27 Heartbeat

Día 27: Heartbeat

 _A los estetoscopios (?_

* * *

 **Baz**

Conozco los latidos del corazón de Snow mejor que los míos (Apenas puedo sentirlos; cosa de vampiros, supongo)

Empecé a memorizarlos desde la primera noche en Watford. Pensando en mi madre y todo lo que el hechicero había cambiado aquí no podía conciliar el sueño. Intenté concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa y mis ojos se posaron en mi nuevo compañero.

Decidí concentrarme sólo en él. Y el ritmo de su palpitar, que sin darme cuenta había empezado a contar, me ayudó a dormir. Esa noche y las que siguieron durante siete años.

Sé cómo suena cuando está molesto, nervioso, con miedo o feliz. Pero desde lo que pasó en el bosque, se escucha totalmente diferente a lo anterior ¿O es sólo mi imaginación?

Nos estamos besando y todo eso, pero no suena como si estuviera agitado…

Me aparto un poco a poco y él suelta un gruñido molesto. Es Adorable.

—Tranquilo, sólo déjame hacer algo. ¿Si?

Snow no tiene tiempo de responderme, cuando ya estoy actuando. Lo abrazo por la cintura y recargo una oreja sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Nunca había escuchado desde tan cerca. Incluso puedo escuchar como respira. También está temblando un poco y es curioso sentirlo.

Es algo diferente. Una vez que logra reponerse, se pone a acariciarme el cabello. No resisto la urgencia de decir su nombre, sólo porque se que le gusta que lo haga.

—Simon…

Entonces su palpitar es más rápido, y se parece al mío. Creo que ya sé que significa.


	29. Chapter 28 Con los brazos abiertos

Día 28 Con los brazos abiertos.

Y ya… si esto fuera mi prepa a mí me hubieran dejado fuera del salón, por estar atrasada. Muy atrasada. Estaría afuera en la en su pequeña inmensidad azul del patio con mi falda corta y mis calcetas blancas manchadas…

 _Este está dedicado a mis muchas abuelas_

* * *

 **Ruth**

Parece que ya nadie habla o se acuerda de ella. Parece que ya nadie la extraña. Simplemente desapareció…

Pero yo aún lo hago. Su hermano también.

A veces pienso que ella jamás existió fuera de mi cabeza. Que estoy loca y todos mis recuerdos son falsos. Pero no; todas sus viejas cosas aún están en su habitación como prueba tangible de que ella estuvo viva. Llenas de polvo y justo como estaban antes de que se fuera, porque no me he atrevido a limpiarlas en todos estos años. Siento que si lo hago, se desvanecerán como ella lo hizo.

Mi Lucy. Mi niña. Si es que vive tiene ya 40 años… siempre fue muy bonita, pero estoy segura que con esa edad, su belleza debe resaltar aún más.

Se lo que dicen de ella y me repugna el hecho de que todos hablen como si fuera un pecado. Sí, no puedo negar que al principio yo también sentí un poco de vergüenza ¿Me pueden juzgar tan mal? En mis tiempos, había que casarse antes que nada. Me escandalicé un poco cuando se corrieron los rumores sobre Lucy. Que había dado a luz a un hijo ilegítimo. Y había huido hacia América con un normal. Es duro darse cuenta que tu niña… ya no lo es. Además, no te quiere en su vida.

Sí, me alarmé en un principio ¿Qué dirían nuestras amistades al enterarse? Pero luego me di cuenta; un bebé no es ninguna vergüenza. Un bebé mestizo, sí, pero que lleva también mi sangre. El hecho me hacía feliz; y lo que opinaran otras señoras encopetadas me importaba y aún me importa una mierda.

Ya pasaron casi veinte años y aquel bebé debe ser un hombre. Siempre he pensado en un hermoso varón, tan poderoso y deslumbrante como el sol. He soñado con un muchacho así rubio y de hermosos ojos azules como los de mi Lucy, casi como si fuera una reencarnación del dios Apolo. Y sí, estoy convencida que es un chico. Entre sueños lo he visto, sólo allí. Pero sus facciones no son claras.

Me gusta pensar que algún día me encontraré con él en una reunión, por pura casualidad y entonces lo reconoceré como mi legítimo nieto.

Mientras viva, lo esperaré con los brazos abiertos...

* * *

Perdón por tardar T_T luego me agarran la hueva y la depre.

Gracias por leer


End file.
